Legend of Zelda: The Lost Years
by Kokiri-anime-gus
Summary: Waking up in the forest was not unusual for Link, but when he finds himself in the Ninja world how will Link cope? Can Link survive? First ever fan-fic so please don't hate! Constructive criticism wanted! On hold once again do to no internet. TT TT
1. Where! What?

Legend Of Zelda: The Lost Years

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Legend of Zelda; I'm just a fan! ^_^

Chapter 1: Chapter the First

Blue eyes opened to a blue sky before slowly surveying the tall trees around them.

Seeing no immediate danger a boy sat up from amongst the foliage. He was tall and blond, and was wearing a dark green tunic and brown pants. He wore dark, brown boots, leather braces on each wrist and a sword strapped to his back in a metal sheath. Underneath his tunic he wore bronze chain mail. Taking a better look around he saw nothing familiar. A sigh broke through his lips. Link, for that was the boy's name, knew that he had led a very odd life. Born a Hylian, but raised by the Great Deku Tree as a Kokiri, Link often looked back on his short life and wondered. He had been affianced to a Zora princess, become a clan brother to the Goron, and to top it off had traveled back and forth through time to save all of the kingdom of Hyrule, and he did it all before he hit puberty! Well technically any way, seeing as when he had gone forward in time he had become a teen, but he had just been a kid in a teen's body then. However despite his odd life, Link had always prided himself on the fact that he never got lost. Oh sure he would wander in the wrong direction for a while before realizing he was going the wrong way, but he had never been truly lost. Even in the so-called Lost Woods he had never had a problem navigating his way home, but as he looked around the clearing he knew he was well and truly lost. Nothing looked familiar, and he knew that if nothing looked familiar then he most likely wasn't in Hyrule. That was another thing Link took pride in. He had been to every corner of Hyrule and so knew it like the back of his hand. Unfortunately, it seemed that knowing Hyrule would most likely not help him now.

Sighing again, Link stood up and brushed the dirt and leaves from his tunic. Taking stock, Link checked to see what he had managed to keep with him. Sword? Check, thank Farore for that! Shield? Unfortunately it seemed to have been left behind. Not a big problem, but it would have been nice. Bow? Ah Great still there. Arrows? Apparently not, which made his bow all but useless. Slingshot? Yep still there and oh look seeds for ammo too! At least that's something. Last, but not least, Link checked his wallet and promptly let out his fourth sigh of the day. Empty just fantastic. Link sometimes wondered if the Goddesses didn't need a hero at all, but rather an errand boy that they could use for some amusement when the urge struck them. Running a hand through his hair, Link then realized that he also didn't have his hat. It didn't really bother him, as he had never really liked the hat in the first place. He just wore it because it was a part of the Kokiri way. Boys wore funny green hats, that's just the way it was. Chuckling softly to himself, Link picked a direction and started walking hoping that he would find a village or town before nightfall. Little did he know that in the opposite direction, just ten minutes away, lay Konoha where a team of Genin was getting ready to embark on their first ever C ranked mission.

Uzumaki Naruto was bouncing on his heals, blue eyes frantically searching for his teacher. His blond hair bounced up and down with him and he made quite the sight in his orange jump suit. Groaning, Naruto wondered, not for the first time, why Kakashi-Sensei was aloud to be late to everything. He was a Ninja of Konoha! Ninja had an obligation as protectors of the village to be prompt! When Naruto became Hokage he promised himself that he would make sure none of his ninja were ever late to anything! Groaning again, Naruto looked at his teammates. At first he had been thrilled to be on the same team as his long time crush, but as he looked at her now he wondered what he had seen in her in the first place. Unfortunately like any boy of twelve he had been taken by her pretty face, long pink hair, aqua-blue eyes and her book smarts, but as time passed he realized that she wasn't anything like he had pictured her to be. Haruno Sakura had been the smartest girl in their class and now Naruto just saw her as a ditzy fan girl. She never trained, caring more about her appearance or about her "Sasuke-Kun" than her lack of ninja skills. Her ninjutsu was non-existent and her tiajutsu consisted of hitting him upside the head whenever she felt like it. Sakura also never spoke to him unless it was to insult him or demean him. He didn't know what he had done to deserve getting punched and insulted all the time, but he had decided that he found it very unattractive. Thus he lost any affection he had for her and had decided he was certain that he never wanted to go out with her. Uchiha Sasuke on the other hand was a whole different cup of noodles.

Naruto had never had any misconceptions about Sasuke. The black haired, black eyed, heartthrob of Konoha was a total jerk. He had always either looked down on or ignored him and unlike Sakura was always training. In fact, Naruto was pretty sure that when he wasn't looking down on the people of Konoha or ignoring the populace, he was training. Of coarse training for him half the time consisted of angrily throwing Kunai at a log post and angsting about his clan's murder. Naruto understood that Sasuke wanted to avenge his clan, but spending all your time moping around or snapping at people, couldn't be healthy. Him and Sasuke had never really gotten along. Naruto had tried and had thought that, out of all the people in the village, Sasuke would understand his loneliness, but the baka had just sneered at him, called him a dobe and went on his merry way. Which was actually a hunchbacked shuffle, mumbling under his breath about how unworthy everyone was compared to him because he was an Uchiha. Naruto had considered him a lost cause and had given up. It wasn't worth the trouble when someone was that far gone into their own little world. Naruto just hoped that Sasuke didn't get himself killed while he had his head in Uchiha land.

Naruto sighed and thought about where he fit into their mismatched group. Naruto knew he had a good gig. Play stupid, be loud and obnoxious, and play a prank or two and the world would leave you to your own devices. Not only that, but a bonus was that everyone also underestimated his abilities. Even when he did something cool or got out of a tight situation, showing the world a glimpse of his true self, everyone just wrote it off as a fluke. Take the episode with Mizuki-Sensei for example. He played stupid and innocent and then beat the crap out of him. No one even paid attention to the fact that he had learnt an incredibly hard, forbidden jutsu in just an hour and a half, or the fact that a mere academy student had beat a chunin into the ground. They just wrote it off as a fluke and sent him on his merry way. Naruto was proud of the fact that he was smart enough to play dumb and had fun with it. Naruto considered himself as something in between Sasuke and Sakura. He liked training and trained a lot, but not to the exclusion of all else like Sasuke. He also would be the first to admit that he was obsessed with ramen, but he didn't let his obsession consume him like Sakura did. In fact it could be said that he consumed his obsession rather than letting it consume him! Naruto snickered at his own joke, which caused their client to look his way. Tazuna stared at him with distain before opening his mouth to speak. He didn't get the chance however because at that moment Kakashi decided he was late enough. As the tall, silver haired veteran walked out of the crowd Naruto noted that his head was stuck in his favorite pink book.

"Your late!" Sakura screamed, her eyes flashing angrily.

"Isn't he always?" Naruto mumbled, "You don't have to scream about it every time."

"Sorry I got lost on…" Kakashi started.

"LIAR!" Sakura screamed again. Tazuna winced,

"Is she always like this?" he asked.

"No, this is her being calm." Naruto said with a laugh at Tazuna's incredulous expression.

"If you were looking for normal ninja, I'm afraid you'll be hard pressed to find any."

"Your team seems fairly normal…. For the most part." He replied eyeing Sakura. Naruto laughed again.

"Sakura is a know-it-all ditz with a obsession with duck-butt head over there and Sasuke is a first class jerk with a "holier than thou" complex. Sakura doesn't train at all, Sasuke trains too much and neither really have a life." Naruto explained.

"What about you?" Tazuna asked.

"Me? I'm the hyperactive, idiotic pet that eats nothing but noodles." Naruto said with a fox-like grin. Tazuna looked rather upset that he had paid for protection and had gotten unstable children instead. However, he just turned to Kakashi as if nothing was wrong and asked when they were leaving. That was Naruto's first hint that their mission wasn't all that it seemed. The fact that Tazuna was letting them escort him when he obviously wanted a more professional team, made Naruto question why. Deciding that he would keep an eye out just in case, Naruto pushed it to the back of his head. Kakashi finally gave the green light and they were off. Naruto felt a smile slowly grow on his face as they left the village. For the first time ever he felt free as the hate filled villagers were left behind.


	2. Enter Demon of the Mist

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Legend of Zelda.

Chapter two: Enter Demon of the Mist

Link missed Epona. He missed her company, he missed taking care of her every day and talking to her even if she couldn't answer back just to pass the time, but most of all Link missed riding her. Link wasn't a lazy person, in fact he was used to walking and even running long distances, but it was nice to be able to get farther, faster. He had found a path some six miles back and had walked a total of ten miles, which in his opinion was pretty good for a three-hour hike. However, if he had had Epona, he probably would have found a village by now. Link stretched his arms over his head and looked at the clouds above him. He wondered how his village was doing. Had Mito annoyed Saria to insanity yet with his crush? Was Malon training horses still? How were Princess Zelda and Impa getting along now that they had no Ganondorf to worry about? As Link was thinking he heard the sound of carefully, quiet footsteps. He waited for a few moments until the person sneaking up on him was close enough before quickly drawing his sword and turning to meet the intruder. His blade clashed loudly with another and soon him and his unknown adversary were trading blows.

Link looked carefully at the man he was fighting. He was tall and muscular and swung his giant blade skillfully, leaving no openings for Link to exploit. He wore dark grey pants and a blue leather strap across his chest, most likely to hold his sword. Small, black eyes bore into Link's own as they fought, but Link was unable to see the rest of his face due to the strips of cloth that hid it from view. Forcing the man to break a deadlock they had been in for some time, Link was able to get a few feet away and finally speak to his attacker.

"Can I help you?" Link asked in a painfully polite voice.

"This ain't no place for a noble's son boy, though I must thank you for at least givin' me a fight before I take your head!" The man replied with a mock bow.

"I can assure you sir that I am no more than a simple farm-hand. I currently have no money, nor any idea as to where I might be. I'm sorry to disappoint, though I am glad you think highly of my skills as a swordsman." Link said, trying to reassure the man that he had nothing of value.

"That so? Well it would be a waste to back down now! Show me what ya' got, farm boy!" He said as he rushed forward once more. Link was able to see the shark-like grin that adorned his face even through his cloth mask, before once more they were plunged into battle. Their blades met with loud metallic rings as they clashed and Link could feel sweat soaking his tunic. Suddenly the man disappeared from view and Link nearly faltered. Quickly listening to his instincts he ducked turned and brought his blade up once more to grind against his foe's. Link thanked the Goddesses that his battles with Ganondorf had prepared him for this. This man he fought was an even better swordsman than Ganondorf and Link had to wonder where he had trained. Link didn't have more than a moment to ponder this, though, as not seconds later he disappeared again and this time Link wasn't prepared for the dual attack that came at him. Quickly picking himself up from the base of the tree that he had been thrown against, Link looked towards the man he had been fighting.

"There are two of you." He managed to gasp out as he braced himself against the tree. Link had fought many battles but he had never been this injured by a single blow before! The man laughed at his surprise.

"Ya' never seen a bunshin b'fore? Ain't fought many ninja have you?"

"No, I have fought a few, but they were not as skilled as you." Link agreed. He knew he was in trouble now. That last blow had done more than wind him and though he had experience against multiple foes, he wasn't sure if he could take on two opponents of this man's skill.

"Your way better than I thought were you going to be, I'll give you that. You're probably the best swordsman I've fought outside of the Mist seven and you're just a kid. Given more training an' time ya' could be the best swordsman in the world." The stranger said throwing his giant blade over his shoulder, "Could use some endurance training that's for sure, if that lil' love tap hurt you so badly," his shark-like grin was back with a vengeance.

"Than you, but I still wish to know what it is you want from me. Were you merely testing my skills?" Link questioned trying to stand up straight and failing miserably. The man gave a dark chuckle at Link predicament.

"Not at first, no, But ya' got the right stuff. What's your name gaki?"

"Link," he replied, "and yours?"

"I'm called Zabuza, though I'm sometimes affectionately referred to as the Demon of the Hidden Mist." Link questioned the man's sanity, but gave a nod before collapsing at the base of the tree. Link really hoped the guy didn't want to fight anymore because he was pretty sure that he had a few broken ribs.

"I didn't screw ya' up too bad did I gaki? Wouldn't want ya' to die on me." Zabuza said sounding more amused than concerned.

"I have had worse injuries than a couple broken ribs. Give me a minute to rest and I shall fight you again if you wish." Link said desperately hoping that Zabuza would decline his offer. Said man laughed at his words.

"You couldn't fight even if ya' wanted to, but I'm glad ya' got pluck!" Link merely waved a hand at him as a reply before leaning his head back against the tree and closing his eyes. He hadn't been this tired since he had fought Ganondorf and had hoped he wouldn't have to go through that again, but apparently the Goddesses had a different plan. Once again Link asked himself if the Goddesses used him more for amusement. After Link had regained his breath he reached into his tunic for his ocarina. Zabuza, who had been suspiciously quiet the past couple minutes, sent him a questioning look. Link ignored him in favor of playing the Song of Healing. He quickly regained his strength and taking the instrument from his lips, placed it back in his bag.

"You used that flue thing to heal yourself?" Zabuza asked, looking a little surprised.

"An ocarina." Link said, "It's called an ocarina, yes, I played the Song of Healing. It is a melody passed down through my people and taught to all Hylian children. There are many such songs, but that was the one I was in need of." Link said cautiously.

"What other things can ya' do with it?" Came the interested question.

"I can call on certain beasts should I need their aid." Link said wondering if it was a good Idea to give him the information. "I can make the wind blow in a certain direction, make it rain, or even turn the night to day and vice versa. However, we are taught not to use our powers unless it is needed."

"Interesting." Came Zabuza's reply. "Is it a blood-limit?"

"I'm not sure what you mean."

"Is it something that only your people can do?" Zabuza clarified.

"Yes, humans are unable to tap into the ability."

"Your not human?" He asked surprised.

"No, I am Hylian. You can tell a Hylian from a human by the shape of their ears." Link said, somewhat amused by the man's surprise. "Our ears are pointed and our hearing and eyesight and much better."

"Huh, I hadn't noticed your ears b'fore." He replied staring at his ears with mild fascination. Link shifted, somewhat uncomfortably, under his gaze.

"What else can ya' do?" He asked.

"I can sing rather well." Link said teasingly. Zabuza snorted in amusement.

"Ain't got any other tricks then?"

"I'm afraid not." He replied. Before the conversation could continue however, a white blur dropped down from the trees above. Link was a little startled, but didn't show it, as Zabuza seemed to recognize the masked figure.

"The Demon Brothers have failed." Came the soft voice of the stranger.

"How?" Zabuza asked, eyes narrowing in displeasure.

"Hatake Kakashi led a group of genin to escort the bridge builder to Wave."

"I see."

"The Uchiha heir was with him and took out Meizu. The Copycat took out Gõzu." The Masked guy said. Link noticed that he spoke to Zabuza with respect and devotion. Link was a little lost on what they were talking about, but it was obvious that the thin, black haired youth was dedicated to Zabuza.

"It seems that we will have to part ways my pointy-eared friend, but don't think this will be the last you see of me. I plan to take you under my wing and teach ya' how to be a real swordsman." Zabuza said standing and throwing his large sword over a shoulder.

"For my sake I hope you never find me. I get the feeling your lessons would contain more pain than I wish to endure." Link stated. He was glad to see the somewhat insane man go, though he was glad that they had met. It would seem he had more training to do.

"Probably!" Zabuza laughed, "I'll see ya' later gaki," and with that he and his masked companion disappeared into the woods. Link let out a small sigh of relief and, standing, brushed off his tunic and continued in the direction he had been going before being interrupted. As he walked He wondered what else was in store for him in these new lands.


	3. And So They Meet

Hey guys! Sorry it's been so long since the last chapter. I ended up having writer's block real bad and then I got hooked on some Harry Potter fan fiction. It only made it harder to write my story after that so I actually went and watched a LP (Let's play) for legend of Zelda Ocarina of Time and Majora's Mask. It helped and now I'm back to writing. Unfortunately, because of everything that's going on right now, after this chapter it might be a while before I update. You see… right after I started writing this our house in Idaho got foreclosed on, we were already planning a trip to Alaska to help my grandma, so we stuck everything in storage and came up here. Now we're ready to head back, with my grandma in tow, but we won't have a house when we get there. It's going to be a crazy couple of weeks so updating will be hard. I do plan to write whenever we have a lull in the action, but I probably won't update for a couple of weeks. I feel really sorry for writing this just as all this stuff went down because it means I can't spend as much time on it as I'd like. I know what it feels like to be in your shoes. I absolutely hate it when I have to wait for updates or when an author doesn't finish a story. I am planning on finishing this story and hope you all can wait it out and read it.

I want to thank all of the people who have reviewed, as all of the reviews have been compliments! One reviewer did state that they were a little confused on where my story fit in the Legend of Zelda time line; so to clear things up I give you this. In the beginning of Wind Waker the legend says that when Ganondorf rose to power after being sealed (in Ocarina of time) the people thought that the hero of time would save them. However, The hero never showed so the Goddesses flooded the world to keep the triforce from Ganondorf's evil clutches. Most believe that Link (the hero of time) was in Termina (the land in Majora's Mask) when all this went down, but that would have only been a few weeks, possibly a couple months after Ganondorf was sealed. I find it very unlikely that he could have broken the seal that quickly so, in order to sate my imagination, I decided to write a story about where Link really was. In my story Link is 14 and has already been through the events of Majora's mask. The reviewer thought that the Link from my story was from Twilight Princess, but he's not. That Link is 16 or 17 and isn't the same Link from OOC and MM. So to simplify things, my story is set after OOC and MM and has nothing to do with twilight princess. Link is 14, more mature do to his past quests, but still very much a kid. I'm pretty sure this won't be a romance, but depending I might add one in later. As of right now Link is just lost and confused. And with that, I give you the next chapter!

PS: before you read let it be known that I do not own Naruto or Legend of Zelda though I wish I was as cool as those that do.

PPS: Let it also be known that there are a lot of transitions between Link's point of view and Naruto's point of view so this chapter might get a little confusing. Let me know and I'll explain everything.

To Juan Link:

WOOT! A timeline theorist! YAY! I'm not the only one who calls him Ganondork! Lolz Ganonfloss! I rather like your timeline, it has class and makes perfect sense to my fangirl brain. About Sakura… I don't like her. She's mean to Naruto, has a crush on emo pants, and doesn't take being a ninja seriously until mid-way through the chunin exams. I thought comparing her to a Redead was rather clever on my part! I'm glad you agree. I too think that there aren't enough LOZ/Naruto crossovers that's why I'm writing one.(Despite the fact that because the 2nd half of the 7th movie just came out, I'm totally mad about Harry Potter at the moment!) Thanks for the Comments. It makes feel better to know that my story is being well received! Also I'd like to thank you for the Prov tip.

Chapter 3: And So They Meet

The sky was just starting to grow pink when Link found himself next to a wide river. As he looked around he noticed signs of battle and couldn't help, but wonder if perhaps, Zabuza had found some other hapless traveler to test his skills against. Link gave a dry chuckle as he imagined Zabuza's shark-like grin scaring the pants off a group of travelers. At least he hoped that was all Zabuza had done, but considering the shape of the clearing he was in he doubted that was the case. Taking a seat on a fallen tree, Link contemplated what his next move should be. He was just about to pick a direction at random when he thought he saw something through the mist. Standing up he managed to make out the shape of a small town less than half a mile away. Thanking the Goddesses guidance he started towards the village with the hope of reaching it before nightfall. Perhaps, if he was lucky, he would find some one kind enough to house him for the night.

- Naruto's Prov -

Naruto was bored. Kakashi had finally decided to teach them something useful, but unfortunately for Naruto, it was something he had already learned. Tree walking had been Naruto's first step to becoming a real ninja. He had watched the other shinobi do it and then, through trial and error, had learned to do it himself. He had learned how to three years ago, but it was one of those talents Naruto hid under his "I'm an idiot, please underestimate me" mask. So that meant that Nartuo had to deal with pretending to learn how to tree walk when he already knew how and thus, Naruto was bored. Kakashi must have sensed how board he was because he called a halt to their training in favor of food. Naruto whooped in glee and flew down the path that lead to Tazuna's house. He made it in record time and was soon sitting at the table ready and willing to test Tsunami's newest recipe. However, it seemed fate had different plan and he cursed when he heard a terrified scream from Sakura. Rushing back out of the house and up the path he found Sakura unconscious and the sound of metal clashing against metal. Quickly making sure that Sakura would be okay he ran towards the fight drawing a kunai as he went.

-Link's Prov-

It was not Link's intention to startle the pink haired girl on the path nor had he planned on fighting with the boy who had been walking at her side, however, somewhere between his plan on asking for directions and his lack of social skills, that was exactly what had happened. Now he was desperately trying to come up with some way to end the impromptu duel without hurting the boy with whom he was fighting. He probably would have come up with a great plan too if he hadn't been hit over the head and knocked unconscious.

-Naruto's Prov-

"What happened? Naruto asked pondering at how remarkably easy it had been to sneak up behind the blonde boy and send him into lala land.

"He came from out of nowhere and attack me!" Sakura screeched as she walked out of the trees. "It was a good thing Sasuke-kun was there!" Naruto winced at the sickeningly sweet voice she used when speaking Sasuke's name.

"Kakashi-sensei should be waiting back at Tazuna's we'll let him do the questioning eh? Sauske grunted in reply and Sakura nodded he head, but neither moved to do as Naruto suggested. Sighing he grabbed the green clad boy, vaguely reminded of the green beasts of Kanoha, and threw him over his shoulder before setting off, pinky and duck-butt following behind.

-Link's Prov-

When Link woke up the first thing he noticed was a huge headache. Groaning he opened his eyes and found himself tied to a chair with a silver haired, one-eyed man sitting in a chair across from him. He took note of a pair of crutches leaning against the wall to his right and the obvious injuries the man had before looking into the man's eye. He watched as he was sized up and wondered what this man planned to do with him and why he was here. His silent question was answered a couple seconds later.

"Why did you attack my student?" the man asked. Link got the feeling that this man wouldn't believe that he had simply been trying to ask for directions, but tried to answer honestly anyway.

" I didn't mean to scare her nor was I attacking her. I was lost and she and the boy she was with looked like they knew where they were going. It seems, however, that unintentional or not that is what I did. I really do apologize it wasn't on purpose."

The man stared at him for a few seconds before asking a different question.

"What's your name?"

"Link." He was pretty sure it would be a bad idea to ask for the man's name in return.

"Your age?"

Link hesitated for a moment wondering why the man wanted to know how old he was, but decided that it was better to answer. "Fourteen."

"And where are you from?" he asked.

Link was hesitant to answer that question as well. He knew the man most likely wouldn't know where Hyrule was and that he wouldn't believe him, but again he decided to answer. "I'm from the land of Hyrule. I don't think you'll have heard of it as it is across the ocean, but I come from village in Kokiri Forest." The man looked at him with unveiled disbelief before asking another question.

"What do you want here?"

"I'm lost, as I said, I don't know how I wound up in the forest, but I was there when I awoke and made my way here in search for help. I don't have any money and almost all the tools I had with me are missing. All I had on me when I awoke was my sword and pouch." Link wished the man wouldn't look at him like he was crazy.

"And why should I believe you. From what my student said you appeared out of nowhere grabbed her and then drew your sword."

"I only drew my sword to protect myself!" Link said indignantly. "That black haired boy with the weird eyes attacked me before I could get out a word and that girl nearly deafened me with her screaming! I barely had time to draw my sword at all! It's not my fault that pink haired, Redead startled so easy!" Link huffed before realizing that he had lost his temper, something he rarely had done since he turned thirteen. The man looked surprised at his outburst and Link had the decency to blush.

"Ah… forgive me it's been a long couple of days." The man stared at him before giving a small chuckle.

"You're a strange kid." With that he untied the rope and Link rubbed his sore wrists giving the man a questioning look. " I do have one more question though."

"um… okay?" Link agreed with a bit of uncertainly.

"What's a Redead?" the man asked.

-Naruto's prov-

Naruto was annoyed. Not the "mildly irritated" kind of annoyed, but the "if you don't shut up _I'm_ going to shut you up" kind of annoyed. Sakura hadn't stopped ranting about rude blondes since they had gotten back and Sasuke had gone instantly emo the moment he learned that he wouldn't be aloud to watch the interrogation. Naruto was about to shove a kunai into both of their heads when the door opened. Kakashi walked out first an almost invisible smile underneath his facemask and the blond boy walked out after him looking a bit confused. Naruto caught the other blonde's eyes and they stared at each other until they heard a small cough. Naruto realized that he had been staring and rubbed the back of his head embarrassingly. The other boy too looked a little sheepish, but continued to look at him.

"You're the one who knocked me out." It hadn't been a question, but Naruto decided to answer anyway.

"Yeah, but you were attacking my teammates so…" Naruto left it hanging at the look on the other boy's face.

"I didn't attack anyone! I was trying to ask for directions!" He said hotly. Naruto looked at him for another moment before a huge grin spread across his face and he burst into laughter.

"With what your sword!" Sakura yelled angrily. The blonde boy glared at her.

"I only pulled my sword because that Cucco haired, guy attacked me!" Naruto stopped laughing for a moment and tilted his head to the side.

"What's a Cucco?" The other boy looked at him strangely, as if he should have known what a cucco was.

"It's a bird that makes a lot of noise and is really annoying, but is hard to catch because it scares easily." Naruto laughed again, however, Sasuke wasn't as amused.

"Your just sore because you lost to me."

-Link's Prov-

Link was startled by the silver haired man's question. Was he really so far away from Hyrule that Redeads were unheard of?

"They are creatures that are dead, but have yet to pass on to the afterlife. They scream really loud to paralyze their prey and then they suck the life from you."

"Ah… I see so you are comparing Sakura's scream to that of a Redead? I suppose you'd have to have been there." The man said. Link realizing that he had been freed, but had yet to have any of his questions answered Link looked up at the man.

"What is your name?"

"Hmmm… Oh right my name's Kakashi nice to meet ya." Link nodded and followed Kakashi from the room, only to find himself staring at a blonde haired boy, with blue eyes. He stared at the boy and the boy stared back until Kakashi gave a small cough. The other blonde gave and awkward chuckle and Link too felt a little embarrassed.

"You're the one who knocked me out." The blonde kid looked at him and nodded.

"Yeah, but you were attacking my teammates so…" The boy just left the statement hanging when he saw Link's face.

"I didn't attack anyone! I was trying to ask for directions!" He blurted feeling a little more childish now that he was amongst kids his own age. The other blonde looked at him for a moment before bursting into laughter. Link had to admit it did sound like a terrible excuse.

"With what your sword!" The pink Redead, whose name he had learned was Sakura yelled angrily. Link nearly growled at her.

"I only pulled my sword because that Cucco haired, guy attacked me!" The boy in orange stopped laughing and looked rather confused.

"What's a Cucco?" Link stared at the boy. Redeads were only found in some regions of Hyrule so he could somewhat understand how Kakashi hadn't heard of them, but Cuccos? They were everywhere!

"It's a bird that makes a lot of noise and is really annoying, but is hard to catch because it scares easily." The other boy laughed again, but he noticed Cucco hair wasn't happy.

"Your just sore because you lost to me." Link gave the boy a flat look and raised an eyebrow.

"I lost to you? No your friend here knocked me out from behind. You, cucco hair, would have lost otherwise." The Black haired boy twitched and looked none too pleased. However, before he could comment Kakashi slid into the conversation.

"Well now that that's been cleared up, Link I'd like you to meet my team. Sakura is there in the red dress, Sasuke you've clearly had words with, and lastly Naruto." Link politely nodded to all three though his nods to Sakura and Sasuke were a little stiff.

"Now that you've been introduced I think it's time for something to eat." And with that Kakashi herded them all down stairs. Link wondered if why Kakashi was letting him stay and was confused about how he had somehow passed the interrogation. So, just to be safe, Link decided to watch and wait and see what would happen. He would keep his mind, eyes and ears open and his sword close and hopefully he wouldn't be required to use it.


	4. Link gains a friend

Greeting one and all! This last little while has been crazy! For those who reviewed, thank you! I've decided to claim the nargles were behind everything! (Brownie points to those who know what the heck I'm talking about!) I was all like "gonna do a different story, don't hate me!" but I've decided to NOT write the other story and instead continue this one. YAY! I do apologize for the false alarm. I went back and reread the story I had done so far and it jolted my imagination so I have continued writing! So here's a late Christmas present hope you enjoy!

Thank you all who have favorited!

And to whomever told me that it's POV not PROV : Thank you! I officially feel like an idiot!

Ps: Sorry the chapters so short! Don't hurt me! .

I DO NOT OWN NOTHING!

Chapter 4

Link stared at Kakashi with wide eyes as he walked straight up the side of a tree. Link knew there were such things as magic, but he had never seen such a feat before. He wondered if he could learn to do the same. It would be a great advantage in battle and just plain useful in other aspects of life as well. Unfortunately, he doubted that Kakashi would be willing to teach him how to use their magics. With that, Link decided to do some training on his own. As good as he was with a sword, his little battle with Zabuza had shown him that he still had a ways to go before he could claim he was a master.

-Naruto's POV-

Naruto was thrilled that Kakashi had decided to finally teach him something, but he wasn't expecting this. Not only had he already learned the tree climbing exercise, but Kakashi wasn't really even teaching! He had told them to use their chakra to stick to the tree, but he hadn't explained anything else! It really got on Naruto's nerves. With a sigh Naruto walked up to his tree and started channeling his chakra. Before he got very far however, he noticed Link drawing his sword. Out of curiosity he watched as Link began to slash and thrust his sword about. Naruto was amazed at the amount of skill Link had. For a guy that was only a year or two older than him, he swung his sword like he had been trained to his entire life. Thinking about it, he probably had. Most ninja started early, and for those that focused on one art, they could become very good very fast, depending on how mush practice they put into it anyway.

Suddenly Kakashi barked at him, "Naruto! You won't get up that tree by just standing there!" Naruto rolled his eyes and quickly focused his chakra. Taking a few steps back he ran at the tree and went straight to the top. Then he walked back down the trunk and smirked at his teammates faces.

"I've already learned the tree walking exercise sensei! can't you give me something more difficult to do!" Naruto said in his most annoying voice.

"Well in that case, why don't you ask Link to spar with you?" Kakashi said. Naruto's eyes narrowed slightly. He wasn't positive, but he was pretty sure that the only reason Kakashi wanted him to spar with Link was to see just how good Link was. Nodding to Kakashi, he looked at LInk.

"So how 'bout it?"

"I have no objections, but I am only good at sword combat so you'll need a weapon." Naruto pulled out two Kunai and twirled them in is hands a couple times.

"Ready when you are grasshopper." Naruto said with a smirk. Link brought up his sword and gave nod to show that he was ready as well.

-Sasuke's POV -

Sasuke was fuming. How could the dobe know more than him! He was just about to challenge him to a fight to prove to himself he was the better when Kakashi suggested that Naruto spar with the other blond. Sasuke felt a bit of satisfaction knowing that Naruto would probably get his butt kicked. Not only was Link very strong, he knew from personal experience, but Naruto was better at ninjutsu and pretty much sucked at anything else. Sasuke smirked and sat back to watch Naruto get his butt handed to him.

-Link's POV-

Link drew his sword and prepared himself. All he knew of his opponent was that he was skilled at stealth, knew that he had at least some of the same skills that Zabuza had, and had been extensively trained in fighting. He watched Naruto size him up and though he knew that Naruto probably wasn't as trained as Zabuza, the look in his eyes told Link not to underestimate him.

"Are you ready then?" Naruto asked. Link gave a nod and sheathed his sword. He decided to utilize all of his skills for this. He knew he had enough control to stop himself from hurting Naruto, but also knew that his chances of hurting Naruto were probably unlikely. Naruto for his part looked a little confused as to why he had sheathed his sword, but shifted into a more prepared position. Link held his relaxed his stance and waited for Naruto to attack.

-Naruto's POV-

Naruto's eyes narrowed. He knew that the other blond was up to something, but wasn't sure what it was. Link was just standing there, sword sheathed and for all the world relaxed, but every one of Naruto's senses told him that Link was very prepared for him. From what Link said he had no ninjutsu training, but Naruto could still feel a power flowing form him and wondered just how this fight would end. Smirking he charged at Link. It wasn't until he was practically on top of him that Link pulled his sword. It was so fluid and fast that if Naruto hadn't been prepared he would have been slashed in two. As it was, he just barely managed to block the attack. Unfortunately Link was faster than Naruto had thought and had followed up the attack with hard kick. Naruto flew backwards and almost fell, but managed to keep his footing only to be attacked once more. realizing that he was too unsteady to block the oncoming attack, Naruto used the Kiwarimi to quickly get out of dodge.

-Link POV-

Link watched at his sword cut cleanly through the log Naruto had replaced himself with, and pondered for a moment just how it was accomplished before turning to meet Naruto's attack. Naruto quickly backpedaled before throwing a few Kunai at him. Link took the opportunity to wish for his shield as he dodged the thrown weapons. He quickly rolled away from danger and back to his feet and not seconds later Naruto's blades met his own. Link was unfortunately not as strong as Naruto and was thrown back form the attack. Luckily, however, he flipped mid air and landed back on his feet just in time to meet the attack of several Naruto clones. Expecting this as he was using his fight with Zabuza as a reference, he was able to dodge, block and even pop a few of the clones. Knowing that he needed to end the duel soon he quickly dodged though the sea of clones to the real Naruto. Clearly Naruto wasn't expecting his to be able to tell the real him from his clones and was unprepared for Link's attack. Link managed to knock Naruto's feet out from under him and quickly maneuvered into the Final blow.

-Sasuke POV-

Sasuke watched in satisfaction as Link's sword was drove into the ground next to Naruto's stomach. He watched as the realization that Link could have killed him settled onto Naruto's face and felt a bit better about Naruto knowing something he didn't.

-Kakashi POV-

He had known that Link was skilled, but for him to beat Naruto so quickly was frightening. Naruto had been surprisingly more intelligent than the instructors at the academy had implied and while Naruto wasn't the strongest Ninja, he had amazing stamina and a talent for thinking outside the box. Yet Link had made it look easy to take him down. Kakashi decided he would keep his eye on the green clad, blond.

-Naruto POv-

Naruto Stared up at Link with astonishment. He hadn't expected to be beaten so quickly let alone with only a few well placed moves. Link stood and reached out a hand. Naruto stared for a few seconds before taking the offered hand with a grin.

"That was amazing!" He exclaimed. "How long have you been training?"

Link blinked in surprise before a small smile appeared on his face.

"I started around four years ago, but I had to get good quickly because of the war that was brewing."

Naruto's eyes widened, "war!" Link's face gained a sad look and he nodded.

"A man named Ganondorf sought an ancient treasure that held a great power. If he had been able to obtain the Triforce my home would have been destroyed. I was asked by the leader of my village to journey to the Hylian castle to give a spiritual stone to the Princess there. Unfortunately Ganondorf was at the castle and the stone would not have been safe there. The princess gave me a mission to collect the other spiritual stones and take them to the Temple of Time. However, when I returned to the castle it was to the site of Princess Zelda fleeing from Ganondorf." Here Link paused and looked like he was in a far away place. "I journeyed in search of the Master sword and with it fought many enemies to reunite the seven lost sages. With their help I was able to gain the power to defeat Ganondorf and rescue the Princess." Naruto couldn't keep the look of awe off his face. To fight for and rescue what must have been a beautiful princess from certain death, It was what he had dreamed the life of a Ninja was like. Instead he had been stuck with doing chores for the people in Kanoha for months!

"I just wish that I could return to Hyrule." Link said in a sad voice.

"You don't know how to get back?" Naruto questioned.

"No."

"In that case I'll just have to help you find your way back!" Naruto exclaimed with a huge grin.

"You'll help me?" Link asked in surprise.

"It's a promise! Believe it!


	5. Update Please read!

OMG THE WORLDZ GONE NUTS! . So we got back from Alaska, moved into a new house and everything was going swell, I had a new chapter planned and was looking for a job…life was going great *sigh* alas it did not last! My older sister decided that she was going to get married and I really feel for the poor guy she dragged to the alter. At least I got a cool brother in law who can actually beat me in smash brothers. lol (he beat me into the ground, pulverized my remains with his shoe and then ate me on toast)… So anyway, I had to fly down to North Carolina (I live in Idaho mind you so I was flying all day long) just to go to her reception. Then I had to drive back with my parents, which would have been bearable, except for that fact that we were all really sick. Needless to say it was a long trip in which I did not have my computer and that totally sucked. So now I'm home, but in a few days I'm leaving again. Where to you ask? Why back to Alaska of coarse! My lovely grandmother, darling that she is, decided that she wished to return to the wild Alaska outdoors to sell some property and being nearly 80 years old my parents decided to send me with her. I was the best choice after all. Not in school, don't have a job, and so on. Not that I could do either with all this traveling and moving. *Sigh* So now I'm going to Alaska for at least the summer. However, my Grandmother hasn't yet decided if we shall stay the winer in which case I may be up there until september of next year. Oh the joys of life eh? And if that doesn't just tickle your funny bone, My mother decided that this house is too small and that after I get back from Alaska… we will be moving… again….. TT_TT Why me!

So anyway that's the update. Like I rambled out early, I did have another chapter planned out but it will have to wait until I'm safely in my Alaskan prison. Look for it within the next month. Thanks to all my faithful readers and to those who have added my story to their favorites. Hopefully I will get inspired to write again within the coming months of boredom.

-Love your oh so tired

Animegu


End file.
